


Stardust and Sky

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Series: The Zodiac Crownsguard [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Crack ships at their crackiest, Fluff, Inspired by the Noctis and Prompto motel scene, M/M, Multi, ffxvrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "I know how you feel about me and everything, and words won't ever be able to measure how crazy I am about you, but you could do so much better than this. I'm nothing special. Nothing at all, really." Inspired by the FFXV motel scene. Prompto worries about his engagement to long-time boyfriend Vaan, not at all wanting the young man to be tied down to a monster.(This wouldn't have come about without Ischemia. Thank you so much for inspiring me!)





	Stardust and Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ischemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischemia/gifts).



> Hello! Thank you for coming! :)
> 
> This piece came about because of how much I hate Prompto for saying 'I'm nothing, really' in the legendary motel scene. Robbie Daymond's performance as Prompto was nothing short of flawless-which is why so many of Prompto's scenes shove my heart into an incinerator, the motel scene being one of them. I've only seen the first five minutes of Prompto's DLC, and while everyone and their grandmother has moved onto Episode Ignis, I'm still cowering in my corner going 'OMG I can't watch it too traumatic no Prompto no'.
> 
> Instead of having Vaan push Prompto off a roof, though, I thought it would be great to have Penelo's best friend comfort him. As for the other ship, Ignis and Balthier-it was VERY hard coming up with the ship at first, because I initially saw the two of them as twin brothers. At one point I pegged Ignis as the more charismatic and lovable of the two, writing off Balthier as someone I wasn't really interested in. But then I remembered my childhood crush on the Bunansa, on July's all about trying new things, so I went 'hey, why not try out a ship I seriously don't think will work? Might work out after all'. :) I've got canons for Balthier and Ignis, canons leading up to them becoming engaged (Ignis volunteering to become Ignis Scientia-Bunansa). I didn't want them to crowd out Vaan and Prompto's storyline, so those might be featured in their own pieces later.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

"You okay? Sorry if things got a little crazy back there. We're stuck with a pretty wild bunch, aren't we?"

The gunner's tearful, pleading eyes met the strong, soft eyes of his other half. His anchor's eyes were lighthouses in the darkest of storms, brightening the longest path while all other lights ceased to be. It had been that way for weeks, Vaan lightening the load on his shoulders, breathing life into a heart that had been beaten one too many times, and Prompto desperately hoped that arrangement wouldn't change. Making it out of Hell's claws wouldn't have been possible without Vaan-even with his family charging into the fray after him. If his fellow Sky Pirate had jumped ship, a certain photographer wouldn't have seen fit to come up for air. While it was far and beyond wonderful to have a family provide you with unconditional love, being torn down by the only one you'd ever love? Wouldn't have made for an easy comeback.

Vaan's voice drew him away from a pool of reflections. Prompto took a quick assessment of his surroundings: not only was the anchor in his life beside him, bearing yet another one of his infinitely warm smiles, but the evening winds had given their world a musical, mythical glow. The two Sky Pirates were right outside of their headquarters, having left behind festivities that would most likely go on well into the morning, thanks to Consulman Amicitia and Basch being able to keep up a party for days on end. The two of them were underneath a field of stars that bore peaceful smiles, promising them tranquility that wouldn't easily be broken. "Yeah, it got pretty crazy back there," Prompto nodded, eyes glistening. Memories, all of them warm, blissful and glowing with love, painted a smile across his face.

"No worries, though. I'm good. Just thought I'd come out for some fresh air. Having so much fun was kinda overwhelming, y'know? Besides, I probably took about ten kajillion pictures in there, and they're gonna need to be organized at _some_ point."

Vaan eyed Prompto's camera and photobook. "Thanks for not missing a beat of the party," he said, sitting beside the other Sky Pirate. "It's gonna be pretty amazing, looking back at all of tonight's memories. Thanks to you, we're always gonna have a ton of memories to look back on. You're gonna need another one of those books for the ceremony, huh?"

"You know it," the photographer nodded with a chuckle, memories and tears glazing his eyes over in stardust. He clutched the book of memories to his chest, cheeks burning as red as Ifrit's flame over the look on Vaan's face. Penelo's brother always looked at him as if he were the holiest treasure in all of Ivalice, which was always disturbing because in what universe was garbage a holy treasure?

Prompto bowed his head, a radiant smile gracing the stars on his face. "I can't believe what we're about to do," the Argentum said breathlessly, clutching the book of memories to his chest. Sadness filtered into his next words, just as deep and infinite as the skies that sang above them. "I mean, you're gonna marry me. _Me._ Ignis marrying Balthier makes perfect sense, but they're gonna have a double wedding. With _us._ Because for reasons I'll never be able to understand, you wanna marry me."

Vaan's blue-grey eyes darkened, still infinitely gentle but grim. There was one, and only one thing, about Prompto he couldn't stand: the photographer's habit of torturing himself. He hadn't the slightest bit of fondness for Prompto's habit of mentally caving his own skull in with a bat, and never passed up an opportunity to voice that raging discomfort. "Simple," Penelo's brother told him, not keeping a cold, sharp edge out of his voice. The gunner at his side couldn't help but smile, always moved by the other's affection. Vaan wielding such a sharp edge wasn't at all upsetting-however, the same couldn't be said for the _reasons_ behind the edge. 

"I'm marrying you because you're wonderful."

The photographer gave him a bittersweet look that was trapped halfway between the deepest hatred and infinite love. "On what grounds?" Prompto asked with a shrug. "It ain't normal for someone like you to put up with something like me. I know how you feel about me and everything, and words won't ever be able to measure how crazy I am about you, but you could do so much better than this. I'm nothing special. Nothing at all, really."

"Funny," Vaan shot back with a scowl. looking very much like someone that had eaten one too many bitter lemons. He folded his arms and peered into the heavens, pretending to be lost in deep, philosophical thought. "That's kinda sorta how this one guy feels about his fiancee. Lemme remember how the story goes. Oh yeah. The guy grew up a 'street rat', his only family being his much cooler brother that was killed in battle. On behalf of Dalmasca's Royal Family. To make up for how pathetic he was, he decided he wanted to become the world's greatest Sky Pirate. He finally became a legend among the greatest legends in Sky Pirate history, but he's engaged to a breathtakingly beautiful, stunning guy that _loves_ taking pictures and has the cutest freckles on his cheeks. Poor, pathetic loser doesn't deserve his fiancee, but for whatever reason, his fiancee thinks he's amazing. I think I know who those guys are. Lemme think. Oh yeah- _I'm_ the loser and _you're_ his fiancee."

Noting the merriment gracing Prompto's eyes, Vaan kept the momentum going. "What's _with_ you guys?" he asked, arms still folded, pretending to snarl in fury. "Ignis likes to mope over how stupid and worthless he thinks he is, just like you. If he thinks he's gonna be able to keep that up forever, he's gonna have a long road ahead of him, being a Bunansa. Balthier seems like an easygoing guy but when it comes to someone he cares about, he'll take Ifrit on with his bare hands."

Wiping his eyes, Prompto gave him a smile that graced his sky with glittering stars. Stars that outshone even the brightest of meteorites. "Reminds me of a guy I know."

"Yeah and that guy's gonna chuck you off a roof if you keep putting yourself down. Remember, Stardust, I've got hangups of my own. You wanna play that game? Wanna go down that road? I'm up for it." Vaan punched a fist into the palm of his free hand. "I can go at it all night."

"Sorry, but I don't think it's night any more," a beaming, blushing photographer revealed, nodding his head toward their star-kissed horizon. "We're kinda moving into the Midnight Hour. So technically we're kinda already in-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it already!"

"You're really cute when you pout," came the shy, blissful, tearful chuckle, topped off with eyes that twinkled like the stars. Vaan laid an arm about the other's shoulders and kissed his cheek, then cupped one of the gunner's cheeks in the palm of his hand. "You're cute all of the time," Penelo's brother told him, voice warm, strong, deep and loving.

"So cut it out with all of the trash talk. _I'm_ the one that doesn't deserve you, because what mortal has the right to marry a creature even holier than the Eidolons? There _is_ something I need you to work out with me, though."

"Anything," was Prompto's instant response.

"About Balthier and Ignis-um, how's that gonna work? I mean, it doesn't creep you out that they're pretty much-"

"One and the same?"

"Yeah. I mean, they finished each other's sentences _minutes_ after meeting each other. I'm talking _minutes._ As in three minutes. Not thirty, not three-hundred, _three._ Three minutes and they're already mirroring each other. That's not weird to you?"

"Weirder than _this?"_ the photographer beside him laughed, indicating his still-low discomfort level with their own engagement, eyes ablaze with the light that rained down from above. "Ah, not really, babe. Kinda hard to tell who's gonna have the upper hand in anything, though. They're gonna spend a ton of time buttin' heads with each other! Of course that's gonna make some really, really hot-"

"Ugh," they said in unison, after exchanging a playfully awkward, sheepish glance. Cheeks as red as roses, they laughed over the thoughts that teased their minds. Not out of venom or even the slightest bit of disgust-they simply laughed because it just felt that good. Once their laughter melted into the stars above, Prompto kissed the other's cheek, then laid his head against the other's shoulder.

"Love you, babe."

"I love you too, weirdo." Vaan kissed the top of the photographer's head. "Always will, no matter what. You could've been born a bangaa and I'd still would've fallen _hard_ for you, because you're you."


End file.
